Compras
by Rinnu
Summary: Hacer las compras parece tarea fácil, pero llega un momento en la vida de todo hombre que debe hacerlas, aún si la tarea resulta más complicada de lo imaginado.


Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Este fic participa en la campaña: "Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima", de la página "Estrellas de la Biblioteca Prohibida".

* * *

Hacer las compras parece tarea fácil, pero llega un momento en la vida de todo hombre que debe hacerlas, aún si la tarea resulta más complicada de lo imaginado.

* * *

**Compras.**

Aquellos días de tormenta no le gustaban, sobre todo cuando olvidaba su paraguas, el estacionamiento del sótano estaba lleno y debía aparcar arriba. Buscó el cajón más cercano a la entrada de la plaza y esperó algunos minutos, tal vez la lluvia pararía.

Si no fuera porque necesitaba pañales para sus gemelas, luego del trabajo se hubiese ido a casa, odiaba cuando debí trabajar fin de semana, pero la auditoría se acercaba y no podía haber errores.

Se recargó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, intentaría relajarse un poco, tenía cuatro horas antes de que el supermercado cerrara, pero aquella paz se interrumpió por la llegada de un texto a su teléfono, lo tomó y leyó en la pantalla, "¿Sigues en el super?", entró a la aplicación y contestó a su esposa, "Aún no entro, la lluvia me tiene atrapado en el coche".

"¿Puedes traer jabón para ropa y trastes, y suavizante?".

"¿Hay jabón para las dos cosas?, creí eran cosas diferentes".

"Jajajaja, chistoso, son diferentes, también compra jabón de tocador".

"¿Ese cuál es?".

"Con el que nos bañamos".

"Lo busco y lo llevo".

Suspiró cansado, la lluvia no parecía que pararía, lo mejor era entrar y terminar con su largo día lo antes posible. Se cubrió con su saco, salió del coche y corrió a la entrada de la plaza. Sacudió un poco su saco una vez estuvo bajo techo, fue por uno de los carritos de compras y fue directo donde estaba el supermercado.

Su primera parada fue la sección de bebés, tomó dos paquetes de pañales, toallitas húmedas y talco.

Buscó en los letreros de los pasillos el que indicara la sección de detergentes, siempre olvidaba donde se ubicaban.

"Sango, estoy en lo de los trastes, ¿Cuál llevo? Hay muchos"

"El verde, que sea grande y no esté caro"

—El verde, _uta_ madre— volvió a mandar un mensaje.

"Líquido verde son casi todos, con etiqueta verde hay tres, limón, lima-limón y cítricos"

"El que sea, pero que sea grande y no tan caro"

Estaba el que tenía bicarbonato, con cloro, con aloe y el arranca grasa, tal vez ese último, podría también bañarse con ese y eliminar la grasa que se le acúmulo en la panza en el embarazo, porque si, su esposa le hacía comer con ella para no sentirse sola.

—Miroku.

—Inuyasha— jamás creyó encontrar a su mejor amigo un día como ese en el supermercado—. Pensé estarías en casa de Kagome.

—Kagome tiene la fiesta de su papá.

—¿Por qué no fuiste? Para felicitar a tu suegro.

—Están las tías de Kagome y siempre preguntan por… Hacen preguntas como "¿Y Kagome cocina mejor que tu ex?", "¿Cuánto tiempo duraste con tu ex?" o quieren saber cuánto espere para salir con Kagome.

—¿Han preguntado cuando se casan?

—No, creo que no les agrado y lo hacen para que Kagome termine conmigo.

—Sus padres, abuelo y Souta te aprueban, solo eso debe importarte— Inuyasha asintió, Miroku tenía razón.

—¿Y Sango?

—En la casa, vine por algunas cosas pero no sé cuál comprar— señaló todas las botellas de jabón líquido—. Tú has vivido solo mucho tiempo, debes saber de estas cosas.

—No tanto, solo elijo lo más barato.

—¿Qué has venido a comprar?

—Comida— en su canastilla llevaba pan rebanado, atún en lata, galletas, salchichas, sopas instantáneas y huevo.

—Tu siempre comiendo sano.

—Es lo más rápido que puedo hacer de comer.

—Creo que tomaré este, dice que es anti-bacterial.

—¿Qué más te falta por comprar?

—Jabón para ropa, es el pasillo que sigue.

Miroku al ver de nuevo la gran variedad de jabones para ropa, suspiró cansado

—Hay en polvo y líquido— dijo Inuyasha.

—Usamos el líquido, pero no recuerdo cuál, creo que la botella es blanca.

—Hay cuatro botellas blancas, con bicarbonato, doble poder, con suavizarte y para ropa de bebé.

—Mejor preguntó.

—Deberías mandarle una foto— sugirió Inuyasha.

—Buena idea.

"Estoy en los jabones de ropa, ¿Cuál llevó?"

"Toma el que nos convenga en tamaño y precio, las niñas ensucian mucha ropa"

—¿Ya te dijo?

—Lee— le mostró el texto—. No ayudó mucho.

—Llevas dos casado, ya deberías haber aprendido hacer las compras.

—Si la acompañó, pero nunca me fijo, llevaré el que es para ropa de bebé y este gigante de 7 litros.

—No quieres volver pronto ¿Cierto?

—Algún día estarás en mi lugar.

—Ya hago mis compras— señaló su canastilla.

—Vamos por suavizante, son esos.

—¿Esto también se le pone a la ropa?

—Si, se supone es para quitar mejor el jabón, la ropa no quede tiesa por el jabón y que huela bien.

Inuyasha olió su playera, para su gusto olía ya bien y no era necesario el suavizante, además no la sentía "tiesa". Tal vez solo era cuestión de gusto.

—¿Le preguntarás de nuevo a Sango?

—Si, el embarazo le dejó cierto desagrado por algunos olores.

"¿Qué suavizante llevo?"

"Te mandó foto, si no hay ese, que sea un aroma ligero y dulce"

—¿Qué carajos es eso de aroma ligero y dulce?

—¿Alegre primavera?— sugirió Inuyasha.

—Quiere uno amarillo que dice "Fresco aroma".

—No hay amarillo.

—Me lleva la…

—Pero también hay especial para bebés— Inuyasha le mostró la botella con el osito de peluche.

—Llevo ese y…— tomó su celular y ahora decidió mandar una nota de voz—. Hay "flor de primavera", "brisa de verano", "pureza silvestre", "dulces placeres", "pasión", "besos de amor"… Con un carajo, solo yo puedo darte placer, besos y pasión, será "Flor de primavera".

—Yo no tenía que escuchar eso— se quejó Inuyasha.

—Es verdad, un suavizante no puede dar todo eso.

"Idiota, déjate de tonterías y compra lo que pedí".

"En eso estoy amor"

—Vamos por jabón de bañar.

Inuyasha y Miroku debieron recorrer casi todo el supermercado para dar con la sección de "cuidado corporal" y si creyeron que la sección sería más pequeña, era todo el pasillo completo.

—¿Cuál de todos?

—Jamás me había fijado de todos los que existen.

—Almendra, pepino, áloe, naranja, menta, frutos rojos, neutro, hipoalergénico, avena, miel… ¿Qué fijación tienen por ponerle comida a un jabón?— se quejó Inuyasha.

—Ni idea, un jabón solo debe dejarte limpio y ya.

—Con algodón, ¿Cómo le pueden poner algodón al jabón?

—Ya usaron todas las semillas y frutas, no me extrañaría si hubiera hecho de agua de mar, creo llevaré este paquete con seis, también las gemelas se pueden bañar con ese.

—Supongo tenemos todo.

—Misión cumplida— el celular de Miroku sonó, había recibido un nuevo mensaje—. Con un demonio.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quiere que lleve leche, jabón para el piso y acei…

—Espera, ¿llevas jabón para cada cosa? Yo siempre compró este— le mostró la bolsa de jabón en polvo—. Según es para todo.

—Siempre muy practico, vamos primero por el aceite, ese es fácil, Sango cocina con el de soya.

—La madre de Kagome con el de _cannolis._

—Es "canola", _cannolis_ es una comida.

—Me entendiste.

Luego de tomar la botella de aceite, fueron a las leches, si creyeron que de variedad de jabones había muchos, las leches le ganaban a todo, entera, semi descremada, semi descremada light, con calcio extra, orgánica, orgánica baja en grasas, adicionada con proteínas, de arroz, de avena, de soya, para la tercera edad, para embarazadas, deslactosada.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco— Miroku asintió—. Una leche sin lactosa no es leche ¿Cierto?

—Lo mismo pienso, es como el café sin cafeína, eso ya no es café.

—¿Cuál de todas vas a llevar?

—La roja con la vaca.

—Hay dos rojas con una vaca— ¿Acaso Miroku se burlaba?

—La roja con la vaca que no es caricatura, pásame cinco.

Mientras acomodaban las leches en el carrito, el teléfono de Inuyasha sonó era Kagome.

—Contesta, voy por el jabón, el pasillo ocho, no te pierdas.

—Hola, ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

—Debió ser adentro por la lluvia.

—Pero no se arruinó nada.

—No, se metió todo a tiempo…— se hizo una pausa, Inuyasha había notado a Kagome decaída, esperaba que sus tías no hubiesen hecho una escena—. Inu, debo pedirte un favor, uno muy grande.

—Claro, dime.

—Necesito que traigas algo, es urgente.

—¿Llevar algo a tu casa? ¿Hoy?— al final si tendría que lidiar con señoras locas.

—No te lo pediría si no fuera urgente, ya busqué en todos lados y no hay, no puedo tampoco ir a la farmacia.

—¿Te sientes mal? ¿Qué medicina necesitas? ¿No sería mejor ir al médico?— ya se había preocupado, dejaría en ese momento sus compras e iría por ella.

—No es medicina.

—¿Entonces?

—¡Rayos! Va ser muy complicado, no debería pedirte esto, mejor olvídalo ya pensaré en algo.

—Kagome, ¿Qué necesitas? Kagome, dime.

—Toallas femeninas— susurró.

—¿Toa…? ¿Te refieres a las que usas cuando…?

—¡Esas! Me pedí una de esas copas, pero no ha llegado y por eso me confié y no compré. En una hora van a cortar el pastel y no podré bajar y… ¡Es una pesadilla! Me vine a mi cuarto diciendo que necesitaba mandar mi trabajo de tesis a mi asesora.

—Tranquila, yo las llevo.

—¿En verdad?

—Por supuesto— eso iba a ser más difícil que comprar jabón.

—Muchas gracias, te mando foto de las que suelo comprar, si no hay, toma el paquete que sea.

—No te preocupes— terminó la llamada y Miroku ya había vuelto.

—Tengo el jabón, ¿Todo bien? Tienes cara de preocupación, ¿Todo bien en casa de Kagome?

—Necesito comprar algo para ella, nos vemos luego.

—Te acompañó, ya me ayudaste.

—No, yo voy solo.

—Ni que te hubiese encargado… ¡Oh! Si fue eso.

—Cállate— estaba avergonzado.

—Es algo natural y ella es tu novia.

—Tú sabes de eso ¿cierto?

—Soy hombre ¿Lo olvidaste?

—Estás casado, quiere decir que sueles ver lo que Sango compra, Kagome quiere estas— le mostró la foto en el celular.

—Vamos a buscarlas.

Miroku estaba recargado en su carrito, observaba como Inuyasha iba y venía por el pasillo, al parecer no encontraba lo que Kagome le pidió. Entonces se preguntó, ¿No había o su amigo no las veía por nervios a ser visto en ese pasillo?

—No veo las de la foto.

—Toma cualquiera, ¿Qué pasa?

—¿También hay para día y noche? Ya casi duerme entonces estás, pero para mañana va a necesitar estas, ¡No te rías!

—Lo siento.

Inuyasha era tan inocente aún para ciertas cosas, era capaz de llevar de todos los tipos solo para que Kagome tuviera de donde elegir.

—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?— una señora que también estaba de compras se acercó a ellos.

—Buenas noches, la novia de mi amigo le encargo estas— le quitó el celular a Inuyasha y le mostró la foto a la amable señora—. Pero no hay, entonces no sabe cuál llevar.

—Que lindo muchacho, tiene suerte de tenerte, ojalá el esposo de mi hija fuera así, pero ni las compras quiere hacer. Lleva estas, son similares.

—¿Segura que le van a servir?

—Confía en mí— guiñó un ojo al chico.

—Gracias por su ayuda.

—¿Ahora si podemos decir que terminamos?

—Vámonos, tengo que ir a casa de Kagome.

**…**

Finalmente luego de su odisea con las compras, Miroku llegó a su casa, dejó las compras en la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, tomó la última cerveza que quedaba. Notó que en las sillas altas de las niñas aún estaban sus tazones y en el lavaplatos estaban algunos juguetes llenos de comida. Sus hijas tenían la costumbre de comer con algún juguete.

—Miroku, ¿Encontraste todo?

—Según yo, ¿Y las niñas?

—Comieron y se quedaron dormidas, lo grabé para ti— le pasó el teléfono y comenzó a sacar las compras de las bolsas.

En el video las gemelas intentaban seguir comiendo mientras dormitaban. Miroku lo reprodujo varias veces, amaba a esas niñas, a sus niñas.

—¿Qué tal te fue?

—Bien, me encontré a Inuyasha.

—Entre los dos se ayudaron, debieron parecer pareja— dijo Sango con burla.

—Aunque Inuyasha es atractivo, prefiero ciertas curvas— aprovechando que su esposa pasó a su lado para acomodar la leche en el mueble, le acarició el trasero.

—¡Oye!

—Definitivamente prefiero esto.

—Miroku, ¿Por qué tanto jabón?

—Es para bebés, y mis niñas lo valen, no quiero que tengan alguna alergia.

—¿Era necesario también cucharitas y platos?— ya tenían los suficientes.

—Son bonitos, seguro que a ellas les va a gustar y van a querer comer en ellos.

—¿Tuvieron algún problema?

—Nada que no pudiéramos solucionar, creo que Inuyasha ya está listo para casarse.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sabe hacer las compras— era mejor mantener el asunto de las toallas entre ellos, sobre todo luego de lo que pasó con la cajera.

_Miroku ya tenía los artículos en su carrito e Inuyasha esperaba a que la chica le terminara de cobrar, al pasar el paquete de toallas, la cajera miró fijamente al chico y le sonrió. Pasó los últimos dos artículos y antes de darle el ticket, la chica anotó su número telefónico. Miroku quiso reír, jamás en sus años de conquistador de mujeres, se le ocurrió que un gesto como llevarle toallas femeninas a la novia, podía ser atractivo. Al final, Inuyasha tomó la bolsa y desecho el ticket en un cesto afuera de la plaza._

—Y tu también, lo que te encargué lo trajiste bien, creo que ya puedes ir de nuevo solo, pero no trajiste tu cerveza, solo te quedaba esa— no es que su esposo tomase mucho, pero en ocaciones luego de un largo día o mientras veía deportes le gustaba beber una o dos cervezas.

—Voy a limitar el alcohol a eventos sociales.

—¿Por qué?

—Las niñas comienzan a imitar lo que hago y las quiero criar con el ejemplo.

—Miroku…— estaba por decirle alguno cuando un llanto se escuchó por el monitor de bebé.

—Yo voy a verlas.

Sango se quedó en la cocina, por medio del monitor podía escuchar a su esposo.

—No lloren, miren quién llegó— las gemelas balbucearon—. Así es, su papá— tomó a ambas niñas en brazos y caminó con ellas por el cuarto—. ¿Me extrañaron? Yo si, pero debo trabajar para tener dinero y comprarles cosas lindas, también para ahorrar ahora que vayan a la escuela y no sé, algún día pueden ser grandes científicas o ingenieras… Les prometo que siempre voy a encontrar tiempo para ustedes.

Sango se limpió sus lágrimas, apagó el monitor, le calentaría algo de comida a Miroku, estaba segura que tenía hambre.

—Ya están dormidas de nuevo, ¿Eso es para mi?— su estómago gruñó al ver la comida.

—Te lo has ganado.

—Soy tan afortunado.

—Las afortunadas somos nosotras.

—Sango…

—Tenía mis dudas, con lo mujeriego que eras temía que la vida de casado no fuera para ti, que te aburrirías, pero me equivoqué.

—Jamás me aburriría de ustedes, las amo mucho— estiró su mano y la invitó a sentarse en sus piernas.

—Entonces…— recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Miroku—. Eso de darme placer, besos y pasión, lo vas a cumplir— le susurró al oído.

—¡Sanguito! Déjame tomar energía y te aseguro que eso y más vas a tener.

—Te amo Miroku— dijo contra los labios masculinos, fue él quien terminó con la distancia y besó a su esposa con amor.

**…**

Inuyasha ya había tocado el timbre, esperaba que quien le abriese no fuese alguna de las tías locas de Kagome. Tomó la bolsa de las toallas y la ocultó en su chamarra. Al ver la silueta de alguien acercarse a la puerta se acomodó la ropa, estaba nervioso.

—Inuyasha, no esperaba verte aquí— la señora Higurashi fue quien atendió.

—Buenas noches, Kagome me pidió traer algo.

—Pasa, está arriba.

—Si, con permiso— eso había salido mejor de lo imaginado, subió a la habitación de la chica y tocó a la puerta.

—Inu.

—Toma— le pasó la bolsa.

—Muchas gracias, ya vuelvo, puedes esperar aquí.

Inuyasha se acostó en la cama, si cerraba los ojos podía quedarse dormido, porque a decir verdad ese día resultó ser agotador.

—Muchacho.

—Hola señor, buenas noches— se levantó de inmediato, no esperaba que el padre de Kagome lo viese.

—Mi hija dijo que no podías venir hoy.

—Al final si pude, por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

—Al final si pudiste.

—Si— no estaba seguro si era por los nervios, pero sentía que el señor Higurashi estaba cortante con él.

—Papá, ¿Ya es hora del pastel?

—¿Y bien?— miró fijamente a su hija.

—¿Bien con qué?— vio a Inuyasha, ¿Algo pasaría en el breve tiempo que fue al baño?

—¿Te trajo una prueba de embarazo? ¿Por eso actuabas rara?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Nada de eso! ¿De donde sacaste esa idea?

—Vi que llegó y vino directo a verte, desde las escaleras pude ver la bolsa que te daba, llevaba algo rosa.

—Papá, te imaginas cosas, vamos por tu pastel.

—Tarde o temprano me voy a enterar, díganme ahora.

—Ya te dije que no es lo que…

—Sabato, vamos abajo, más tarde hablas con ellos— la madre de Kagome, quien subió al ver a su esposo seguir a Inuyasha, ahora intentaba que las cosas se calmaran.

—No, te di mi voto de confianza, así que dime ¿Qué le trajiste?— si su hija se rehusaba, Inuyasha le iba a a decir.

—Bueno, yo… Eso que… Es que ella… Ya sabe, lo que necesita cuando…

—Cosas de chicas, no me hagas decirlo.

—Oh… Entonces no estas...

—No papá— no se atrevía a verlo.

—Sabato, ve abajo o tus hermanas subirán y avergonzarán más a tu hija— guió a su esposo escaleras abajo.

—Creo que me voy— dijo Inuyasha, si hasta ahora tenía la aprobación del padre de Kagome, ya lo había jodido todo.

—Inuyasha, quédate a comer algo, hay mucha comida— ofreció la señora Higurashi.

—Gracias, pero es mejor que me vaya.

—Seguro tienes hambre, no tienes que estar en el comedor, Kagome, tráelo a la cocina.

—No puedes rechazar su invitación.

—Me quedo un rato.

**…**

Once de la noche, ya los invitados se habían ido y Kagome ayudaba a su madre a limpiar. En el resto de la celebración todo transcurrió con normalidad, ninguno de los invitados notó que Inuyasha estaba en la cocina.

—Tu padre estaba emocionado, él quiere nietos.

—Parecía todo lo contrario— dejó en el escurridor el último plato, de secó las manos y miró a su madre que guardaba en refractarios la comida que quedó.

—Actuabas misteriosa y luego llegó Inuyasha que estaba nervioso, su imaginación voló, yo creí que se habían peleado porque no iba a venir.

—Creo que eso hubiese sido mejor, Inuyasha ni yo hemos hablado de hijos, ni siquiera sobre si algún día nos casaremos.

—Lo entiendo, pero llevan cinco años juntos, creo que en verdad tu padre quería recibir esa noticia un día como hoy, tal vez antes las cosas se daban más rápido que ahora, en tres años de conocernos ya estábamos casados y te teníamos.

—Espero que para mañana ya esté mejor.

—Voy a verlo, tranquila— le dio un apretón de manos—. Le empaque comida a Inuyasha, despídeme de él cuando regrese.

Kagome vio a su madre salir de la cocina y casi de inmediato entro Inuyasha, por su expresión, supo que había escuchado parte de la conversación.

—¿Cuánto escuchaste?

—Una parte, me regresé al baño y salí cuando escuche a tu madre subir las escaleras.

—Es un desastre, debí decirle a mi mamá que ibas a venir y lo que traerías.

—Yo pude mandarte un mensaje cuando llegué, estaba tan nervioso que lo olvidé, cuando me di cuenta ya había tocado el timbre.

—Eso es para ti— señaló los refractarios.

—Te llamo mañana.

—Te ayudo a llevarlos a tu coche, mi mamá cree que no te alimentas.

**…**

Mientras esperaba que Inuyasha abriera la cajuela, Kagome observó la ventana de la habitación de sus padres. Sabía que los habían escuchado salir, pero dudaba que alguno se asomara. Cuando la cajuela estuvo abierta, Kagome se percató de las bolsas de compras.

—Cuando me llamaste estaba en el supermercado— dijo Inuyasha.

—Espero pudieses comprar todo por lo que ibas.

—Ya lo tenía todo cuando llamaste.

—Ve con cuidado— se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso.

—La idea no me molesta— dijo el chico al cerrar la cajuela.

—¿Ir con cuidado?

—Casarnos, tener un hijo.

—No tienes que decir eso solo por lo que pasó.

—No lo hago por eso, Kagome, en verdad la idea no me desagrada.

—Otro día lo platicamos con más calma.

—No lo entiendes— se pasó una mano por su cabello—. Llevo tiempo pensándolo, pero no sabía cuál sería el momento correcto, podríamos comenzar con que te quedes unos días en mi casa, está más cerca de tu trabajo y…

—¿En verdad quieres eso?

—Sí, yo te amo y lo sabes, solo piénsalo— abrió la puerta del conductor, no debió decir nada, debió entrar en su coche e irse.

—Inu, ¿Te digo algo? Podríamos hacer eso, por lo mientras, pero deberás venir a hablar con mis padres, sobre todo con mi papá, has notado que en ocasiones algo… Llega a ser un poco…

—¿Sobreprotector?— Kagome asintió—. En unos días más vengo a decirle.

—Debes irte, creo que volverá a llover— dijo ella al escuchar un trueno.

—Descansa, y despídeme de todos.

Kagome se quedó afuera hasta que el coche de Inuyasha abandonó el templo, miró al cielo nublado, solo se lograba ver una estrella, llevó sus manos a su vientre y sonrió, algún día, en verdad que algún día le gustaría tener un hijo con Inuyasha, él iba a ser un padre ejemplar, no tenía duda en ello.

* * *

**20/06/2019**

Esto se supone que lo subiría el pasado domingo, en honor al día del padre (aunque la historia no transcurre en dicho día), pero una idea pequeña se extendió, por suerte logré dejarlo en One Shot.

Como algo curioso, es que se dice o se tiene la creencia de que los hombres no saben hacer las compras, pero en experiencia personal, quien me enseñó a hacerlas, fue mi padre, fue quien se tomó el tiempo y me explicó para que era todo lo que se compraba, me enseñó a elegir bien entre una cosa y otra, que me convenía comprar.

Bueno, espero que les gustase.


End file.
